Sunset memories
by Shadows of Moonlight
Summary: Eowyn and Eomer are enjoying the sunset when she asks him for permission to.... will he agree?First fic Please R


Author's Note: Don't own LOTR, Never have, never will. No money made from this, never have, Never will. Yup…that's about it…

This is my First fic, so please don't expect too much

Thnx!And enjoy!

_Thoughts in Italics_ although it's in third POV

**Sunset Memories**

The rays of golden and red hues fingered the white snowcapped mountains of afar, staining it with a beautiful orange glow. The wind caressed the soft green plains, likening it to the waves upon a green ocean.

Eowyn sighed as she fingered a piece of grass with her fingers. When she realized her companion did nothing to respond, she sighed again, this time louder.

Still, he did nothing, except admire the landscape before his eyes.

"Eomer!" she cried.

"Yes?" he answered half-heartedly.

"I sighed!"

"Yes, I noticed it the first time", a small hint of mirth tugging at the corner of his mouth.

"Well aren't you going to ask me why I sighed?" she asked, obviously exasperated.

"Why, my dear sister, do you sigh?" he complied to her request, every word dripping with "gentlemanly" sarcasm. Then he turned to face her, eyebrows raised, eyes glinting in amusement.

She let out an unlady-like snort. She lazily twirled the long piece of grass before tossing it aside.

"Well, I'm just wondering…now that you've just started your weapon's training, I'll be bored and there be nobody to play with me and since I don't …"

"Oh no, 'Wyn, we've discussed this before, you are most definitely not going to weapon's training." He eyed her warily, expecting her to explode in anger at his outright refusal. But he was, surprisingly, met with her thoughtful expression.

"But if we just..." Eowyn started. He looked back at the setting sun, before cutting her off abruptly.

"No, Eowyn, the decision on whether you will join or not is not up to me, it's up to Uncle Theo and the weapon's master. And even if I had the choice to allow you to join or not, I wouldn't allow you to join. The training fields are not a place for girls…"

_She rolled her eyes and stared off into the fading light. Here goes the same speech over and over again. Yeah I know, girls are supposed to play with dolls and not swords, we are supposed to stay home and sew and cook and all those stuff while boys get to fight and go off on adventures. Our lives are so boring. Why can't he just realize that girls are just as much capable at wielding a sword, than he is. He is being such a pig-headed, male- chauvinistic, irritating brother. He should know by now that the fairer gender is fairer, and just as strong as the males, especially when they were angry._

She lay on her back, against the soft grass, and looking up into the purple sky, diligently ignoring her brother.

"…besides, I cannot risk you growing up and wanting to go to war, just because you don't want to be a patient lady, but to rush off into war instead.." He ended. Satisfied that for once, she had not burst out at him, and that he had finally related to her, his whole side of the story without interruption, he turned to see her reaction, only to find her staring up at the evening sky, in total oblivion to whatever words he had said just a few moments ago.

_Sigh…can't she just be a normal girl and play with dolls? He thought. Shouldn't she start taking an interest in dresses and hair already? Why is she being so stubborn, as to refuse to behave like a lady? Well, actually a lady might be a bit too far-fetched, but she should at least start to act like a girl right? At least it's better than fighting with boys._

+ Flashback + 

"Can I play with you?" Eowyn asked. It was an innocent enough question, but she didn't expect the answer to be so nasty.

"Go back home girl! Little girls shouldn't be out playing with us boys, you might break a nail!" one boy shouted. At that comment, the whole group of them broke out into laughter, jeering at her gender.

"What's wrong with breaking a nail !" she asked, angry tears starting to form in her eyes. She really didn't understand their thoughts. _What is wrong with breaking a nail?_

"Well, for one, you all always want to be prim and proper, and you all can't fight. If girls went into battle, you would all get slaughtered by orcs the minute you sent foot on the battle field!" they boy, whom she assumed to be the leader, shouted at her.

The last comment hit straight home as she recalled the news that her father had been killed by orcs. Time had stopped as many feelings and memories came back, unbidden.

_She remembered the feeling of despair and helplessness, how it would not leave, and how it still didn't. She remembered how her brother and her couldn't seem to draw her mother out from the grief of her father's death. And, how hard the revelation of death had hit her. _

_Death._

_It was something she could not fight, she could not prevent. The feeling of loss penetrated into her. The dark tendrils of fear of death reached out into her again, as if in another attempt to suffocate her_.

But then, time started again, and those feelings and emotions left without a trace, only to be replaced with anger.

She felt her ire start to rise rapidly, and she knew she had better leave ere she started to pick a fight. But, the smug look on the leader's face was the trigger to her ire and she would not back down or calm down lest that smirk was wiped from his face. _And what better way to get rid of it then to personally remove my self?_

"What's the matter girl? Scared of a little harsh words? How are you supposed to join us if you break even before we start?" the boy's tone was dripping with sarcasm. "Well, if you want to run home to your Mommy…"

His words were cut off by her rough tackle and a well aimed punch at his nose.

He seemed to finally get a bearing of what she was doing to him and started to attack her as well, while the other boys formed a circle around them, cheering their leader on.

He was not tall or extremely well built, but he was definitely bigger sized than her, and he used it to his advantage, gripping her wrists with both of his hands, knowing she would not have the strength to break free. But what he didn't expect was the fire of a ruffled and determined female.

She, seeing that her hands were somewhat restrained for the moment, decided for another approach.

She stamped hard on his left leg, causing him to wince but his grip on her wrists did not loosen, but tightened. He's irritating smirk widened at her attempts to free her hands. _So we have to play hard do we, she thought, let's see how you react to this!_

She brought one of her arms up, twisting his hands into her mouth and she bit hard. Very HARD. Then she brought her left foot up to his crotch and kicked him in his sensitive area.

He was down on the ground in no time, curling up and holding his crotch, eyes closed, but tears were starting to form as the corners of his eyes were wet.

Seeing her opportunity, she grabbed him by the collar and pulled him to a sitting position.

"I'm not a boy but I can fight! I'm can't wield a sword yet, but I will not be killed by orcs! I'm may not fight as well yet, but I do NOT bring down others just to make them feel bad!" she shouted into his face, before bringing her tone down to barely a whisper, so that only he heard her, " I may be a girl, but you have seen that I can and will fight. When I am angry, you best not mess with me, or you will find yourself castrated. Also, wipe that smirk off your face, or the next time I see you, you will either find it sewn up with needle and thread, or find yourself skinned by yours truly." Every one of her words dripping with threat, being both icily cold and yet filled with the fire of her anger at the same time. She shot him a look of daggers, rendering him speechless and ensuring him that she would indeed follow through with exactly what she had said.

Just after she had ended her threat, she founded herself jerked up. She whipped around, fist already flying, to ward off his fellow cronies and it in fact, landed squarely on someone's jaw. But she soon stopped her other fist when she realized who the boy was. She lowered her eyes and muttered something under her breath. Something like how brothers think they always have to come to their sister's rescue.

"Eowyn!" he burst out," what are you doing! Fighting, I see." Eomer traced the cut at her lip which she had obtained while tackling the boy. "What possessed you to do this!" he started ranting at her "unlady-like" behavior, unbefitting of a girl. "… What if you had hurt yourself? Do you know who I have to answer to? That's right! I have to explain this whole "accident" to Uncle Theo. And I'll let you know he won't like this just one bit! ..."

She also caught sight of Theodred standing right behind Eomer._ And he doesn't even have the decency to hide his amused chuckle! _

Eowyn rolled her eyes and muttered some curses under her breath._ I was doing just fine until YOU came! I had it all under control! Brothers! They think they should poke their nose everywhere, protecting little sisters…well they are wrong!_

"Come lad," Theodred cut into Eomer's ranting and addressed the boy, who, to his surprise, was in a much worse shape then Eowyn. "We best get you both to the healers, I'll bet your parents are not going to be pleased"

End flashback +

He was drawn out of his reverie by Eowyn's tug on his shoulder.

" What were you thinking of?" she asked curiously.

"Just thinking of a girl who beat a boy to pulp just because he said something about girls inability to fight orcs. Thinking of how he had a broken nose, a bitten hand and a kick in a very sensitive place, while she, only received a cut on her lip and grazes on her hand." He answered, and then turned to look at her, mirth and amusement filling his eyes.

"So, you have decided to let me join weapons training?" she asked hopefully.

"No" came the simple answer, straight and flat.

He cast his eyes back to the sky, and noted that the last rays of sunlight had disappeared over the mountains.

"Come, we'd better go back to the Hall, or Uncle Theo will realize that we're gone for too long." He said and started to rise from his position. Soon Eowyn followed suit and the siblings made their way back to the Hall in companiable silence.

Please review! First Fic, so I need some advice, comments, even welcomes flames…just review! That little blue button at the lower left hand corner…

yeah..click it…and there you go! Thanks!


End file.
